


Dinner

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Dinner, M/M, Mafia AU, mild smut scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: Based on this prompt by exoauprompts from tumblr:Yifan had no problem coming out to his parents but introducing them to his boyfriend? That was a whole different matter. He doesn’t think they’d appreciate bringing home their enemy’s son.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Dinner

His hands never shook so badly. Not when he shot his first gun, not when he aimed his gun at his first victim, not even when he’d almost gotten shot on one of his recent missions. Those were all just facts of his life, minor details, nothing as huge as _this_. This right here was part of what he was, as he stared at the closed doors, this was part of what would make or break his future.

He worried that his secret would get back to his parents before he considered telling them, he made sure that anyone under him never breathed a word of this individual beside him. Even when he snuck out of the house during his younger years to visit the individual, he made sure that anyone that knew about his actions would face torture far worse than anything his father would ever dream of subjecting them to.

It was insurance to keep his secret of this individual that he had fallen head over heels in love with. To keep them out of harm’s way. In case his parents weren’t accepting of him.

But somehow his mother found out. She was the one that inquired about it, approaching him first to ask him to bring his lover to dinner. For a formal introduction of the man that had stolen her son’s heart. She knew that he had found someone, mostly due to the way he acted now, and the fact that every man that she tried to set him up with, he brushed off.

And while he tried to remain neutral and wanted to deny her allegations, he couldn’t lie to his mother.

_“Come to dinner with me,” Yifan kissed down the expansion of Junmyeon’s neck, hands still working to strip the shirt off the shorter man’s body. The moan he drew from that mouth was stuttered. “Mother wants to have dinner with the man that has stolen my heart.”_

_The hand that found itself tangled in his hair tugged slightly, his hands fell to the belt of Junmyeon’s pants, working to unfasten it along with the button and zipper of his pants. “Is that really a good idea?”_

_Yifan tugged Junmyeon’s pants down, attaching his lips to one of the erect buds on Junmyeon’s chest, startling a whine from his lips as his teeth nipped softly, he pulled back with a wet pop, “I don’t see why it wouldn’t be. You aren’t living in your family’s shadow anymore, you left the business to your older brother.” He shrugged, gaze remaining on Junmyeon’s lower regions as he stripped his underwear off too. The discarded clothes piling up on the floor below the bed. “My enemy is your family, not you. Not anymore.”_

_“_ _Not anymore,” Junmyeon repeated, allowing himself to fall back on the bed, bringing Yifan down with him. He laughed, pressing a teasing kiss to Yifan’s lips, “If I remember correctly, even when I was still under my family’s thumb, you still sought me out.”_

_“A beautiful face like that, can you blame me?” Yifan’s eyebrow rose, pressing for a deeper kiss, tongue slipping passed Junmyeon’s lips, drawing another soft moan from the shorter male. He pulled away, gaze full of anticipation, “But will you come?”_

_Junmyeon laughed, winking, “If you keep sucking on my neck like earlier, I will.” To which Yifan shook his head, chuckling softly. His hand came up to rest on the side of Yifan’s face, thumbing his cheek softly, “I’ll have dinner with your parents… should I come armed though?”_

_Yifan hummed, reading up to cover Junmyeon’s hand with his own, bringing it to his lips to kiss his palm, “I wouldn’t let them lay one finger on you, but if you happened to kill them both, then you would be the Queen to my new position.”_

_“Would you buy me a tiara?” Junmyeon batted his eyelids, a teasing smile tugging at his lips. “I want a big one, lots of diamonds.”_

_Yifan_ _leaned down and pressed his lips to Junmyeon’s, “For you? Anything.”_

Beside him was Junmyeon, dressed up in his best suit, a soft pink blazer over a black shirt and black slacks. Unlike Yifan, Junmyeon didn’t look as nervous, but that could’ve been because of the small revolver that he’d spotted earlier that the shorter male had tucked under his pants leg. The only thing that kept Yifan from turning around and pulling Junmyeon behind him out of the house was that small hand in his that squeezed softly.

“You look like you’re going to your execution,” Junmyeon teased, reaching out to push the doors to the dining room open. “Or probably mine.”

As soon as he did, and the occupants inside saw his face, everything fell silent. Yifan’s mother and father fell silent where they were seated at the table, the servants bringing the food out froze where they stood. Everything came to a stand-still. His father stared at Junmyeon, mouth falling agape, while Yifan’s mother’s shock was evident, but she was quicker to recover.

“Y-Yifan, you know I don’t stand for tardiness,” she chided, she waved the two over towards the two empty chairs at the table.

But just as they started towards the empty seats, Yifan’s father stopped them, “You brought a Kim under my roof, Yifan?” He shook his head, sighing, “Of all the men in the world that you could easily have, you pursued a _Kim_.”

His mother scoffed at her husband, “He’s got a name, dear,” she turned back to Yifan and Junmyeon and nodded at the chairs, “Please, sit. It’s about time that Yifan introduced you to us, Junmyeon.”

Of course his mother knew who was Junmyeon, everyone in the Wu household knew who all the members of the Kim family were. They had profiles, reports, and spies for every member of the family. Just in case the head of the Kim household decided to spring a surprise attack like the one that happened long before Yifan or Junmyeon were ever conceived.

Yifan’s father watched every move that Junmyeon made as he sat down in the chair beside Yifan, the look of disdain never leaving his face even when the younger man bowed respectfully at both of them before taking his seat. Then the older man’s gaze turned to his son. “Surely you don’t intend on making an empire with him.”

“I do,” Yifan stated boldly. “Junmyeon is no longer considered part of the Kim family, so any prejudices that you have against him are completely unfounded, and _unappreciated_. And even if he were, it wouldn’t change my feelings for him.”

“Need I remind you of what his family did to ours?”

Yifan knew the story that happened so many years ago. It had been practically engraved in his memory since birth. The event of a car bomb that had claimed the lives of his grandfather and his mistress. It was a bomb planted by the Kim family for interfering with their organizations in Seoul.

“Since he’s no longer part of that family, do I need to remind you that he’s no longer at fault by default?” Yifan almost growled, glaring up at his father.

The tension in the air was growing between father and son, Junmyeon had lowered his head, refusing to raise his gaze above the cup of wine in front of him. He didn’t expect to be welcomed to the Wu family with open arms, which is why he inquired if it was a good idea to come to dinner. Even if Yifan had insisted.

He could’ve remained Yifan’s secret, he would’ve preferred that.

Yifan’s mother’s voice caused Junmyeon’s head to rise, “Tell me, Junmyeon, is it true that you’re still studying economics?”

His eyes widened, if it was true that Yifan’s family had spies following every Kim family member, wouldn’t she know that he had graduated a few years back? Unless she was just making conversation to change the subject, or maybe since he left the Kim family behind, there was no longer a spy updating on his every move?

He cleared his throat, “I’ve already graduated, but yes, it was in economics.”

Yifan decided to brag on his boyfriend in that moment, reaching over to cover Junmyeon’s hand with his, throwing a glance at his father, before replying to his mother, “Top of his class too, a master’s degree in economics.”

His mother chuckled, gazing shifting between the two before turning back to Junmyeon, “I’m impressed, maybe you can handle the finances then, because Yifan is hopeless when it comes to math.”

Junmyeon laughed softly at the sudden flaring up of Yifan’s cheeks, “He is. He was hardly any help at all when it came to helping me study.”

Her eyes cut towards Yifan’s father, a smirk playing across her lips when she turned her attention back to Junmyeon, “Like father, like son, I suppose. Apparently all the Wu men need a strong individual in the finances department.”

As the servants started bringing in the food, the conversation fell to mostly Junmyeon and Yifan’s mother, at the expense of her husband and son. The two practically exchanging embarrassing stories to one another. It was a rather pleasant dinner for the two while the two at the opposite ends of the table were drowning in embarrassment.

Yifan sighed to himself when he entered his apartment later that night. The hands working his shoulders as soon as he stepped through the door were working magic at relieving the tension in back. While he was embarrassed by some of the tales that his mother and his boyfriend told about him, he was grateful to the two for providing a means of calming the argument brewing between him and his father.

“Well that went fairly well tonight,” Junmyeon smiled, letting his hands slipped down from Yifan’s shoulders to come around to wrap around Yifan’s middle, his head pressing up against Yifan’s back. “Your mother is very… entertaining.”

The taller man laughed, “I’d imagine so. You two were roasting me and my dad the whole night.” He fell silent, hands coming up to cover Junmyeon’s, “She’ll talk some sense into him tonight. He’ll come around.”

Junmyeon nuzzled his cheek against the soft material of Yifan’s blazer, “And if he doesn’t?”

“I’ll take care of it,” Yifan patted Junmyeon’s hands, loosening their grasp around him so he could turn to face Junmyeon, his own arms coming to wrap around the shorter male. He pressed a kiss to the top of Junmyeon’s head, “So, a tiara you wanted? Tomorrow we’re going to get you one, custom made.”


End file.
